


Ranma's New Life

by kellym01



Category: Ranma 1/2, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fights, Mutant Ranma, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma awakens in a test tube a mutant...he goes with the Xmen back to Bayville what will happen when Ranma meets the Brotherhood and Magneto and mutant haters plz R&R i don't own Xmen evolution or Ranma 1/2 rated T because I'm paranoid (possible romance ranma/kitty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ranma awoke floating in a green liquid within a test tube with several wires and tubes plugged into him; the last thing he remembered was getting knocked out by a loud sort of wailing after he landed on the beach thanks to Akane's mallet. Ranma then began to flex his muscles and get the feeling back in them and used the amaguriken on the glass and fell to the stone flooring, he then yanked wires and pipes out of his body and saw a pale skin, red eyed man in what looked like black armour with spider legs on his back "ah so your awake I am mr sinister and you are my greatest creation" mr sinister said as he lifted Ranma up and rested him against a cave wall.

"What do you mean" Ranma asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I have genetically modified your DNA your now mutant much like myself only you can copy other mutant powers and so much more by making contact with them, however, you also have the potential to evolve those powers to their fullest level as you are a genetic template ready to be filled with mutant powers." Mr sinister explained. Ranma couldn't believe what had just happened, he had to get out of here before this nutcase did anything else to him, Ranma then pushed sinister out of the way and ran out of the cave and saw he was surrounded by water of the sea, he was about a mile from japans shores, fortunately the beach he saw was close to nerima, Ranma then dived into the water instantly activating his curse and swam towards shore at full speed.

Once he reached the beach he turned to see sinister just watching him with a smirk on his face, he was letting him go "what's he up to why let me leave?" Ranma thought aloud before deciding to take his chance before he changes his mind and so he ran back to nerima at unimaginable speed.

Tendo residence…

Ranma entered the Tendo residence and saw everyone watching the TV, the news was on a story about 'mutants' it was sowing footage of a group of mutants fighting off some sort of giant robot.

"freaks that's what they are" Akane huffed while observing their powers, however, Ranma just watched what they could do and remembered to what the freak had said that he had made him a mutant.

"Yes they are just look at all that destruction and how many normal people they are endangering" soun said eyes wide with disbelief.

Ranma was beginning to get uncomfortable with what was being said he then headed to bed not wanting to see the rest of the news.

The next few days were filled with news stories against mutants.

A week later…

Ranma awoke and came down stairs to find a bold man in a wheel chair asking for him "hi you wanted to speak to me" Ranma said ass he walked to the door and stood by Kasumi who left soon after Ranma got to the door.

"yes Ranma you see I am professor Xavier and we here know you're a mutant and we're here to offer you a chance to learn to control your mutant abilities" the professor said to Ranma.

"H…how did you…never mind so where is this place where you can teach me to control my abilities cos I know it's not in nerima?" Ranma asked.

"At what was the Xavier institute in America" the professor answered.

"Yeah ok anything to get away from this place and the mutant haters of nerima and other things" Ranma said as he walked out the door.

"Aren't you going to tell your parents" he then asked.

"why my pop is an idiot who hates mutants and hasn't realized I'm one yet and would only force me to take Akane with me and I have no idea where my mom is" Ranma replied as he continued walking, the professor then turned his wheel chair around and followed Ranma and then led him to where the black bird was hidden in stealth mode before boarding it, upon the black jet, Ranma saw what the professor meant by we as their was another five mutants on board the jet, one was about his age and covered in blue fur, another was a red head in a green uniform, there was also one in a yellow suit with a mask covering half his face, one wearing a red visor and a brown haired girl about his age and Ranma had to admit she was kinda cute.

"hi I'm Kurt vwhat's your name?" Kurt asked as he out stretched his hand Ranma then took it and shook it and suddenly felt a little light headed and had to steady himself.

"I'm Ranma" he replied.

"On and this is kitty aka shadow cat, that's Logan aka wolverine that's Scott aka Cyclops that's jean oh and my xmen name is nightcrawler" Kurt said as he pointed to everyone, Ranma then gave a light friendly wave to each of them and received one back, except from wolverine who gave a low growl as a response.

On the journey back to what was the institute Ranma couldn't help but remember what sinister had said about been able to copy mutant powers by just making contact with the mutant and wondered if he had taken nightcrawler's powers yet he wasn't blue and furry.

"Kurt what's your power?" Ranma asked as he turned to him.

"I can teleport how about you?" nightcrawler replied and Ranma then thought about been at the back of the jet and he was suddenly there, he then saw a lot of shocked expressions when he looked forward, he then teleported back to his seat.

"I can copy mutant powers by making contact with the mutant" Ranma said.

"Like rogue" kitty whispered.

"actually he's not like rogue he doesn't harm the person he touches and he keeps the powers of the mutants he makes contact with also from what I saw with cerebro (rebuilt beneath ground level) he didn't get his powers by natural means" the professor stated everyone then looked towards Ranma (the jet's on autopilot).

"yeah I woke up about a week ago in a test tube, this guy he called himself…mr sinister said he's made me a mutant like him he said I was a genetic template or something ready to be filled with mutant powers" Ranma explained as he remembered that day. Most of the mutants on the plain then turned their hands into fists and gritted their teeth.

"I am sorry Ranma you had your normal life taken from you by a mad man and his desire to create the ultimate mutant" the professor said.

"Normal? Ha that's a good one I endured hell my life can't get much worse by suddenly having mutant powers besides I looked into this and it turns out for all I know I could have had a dormant x gene about to activate" Ranma replied.

"Ranma I'm sure nothing was that bad" the professor replied.

"See for yourself according to the pieces of Kurt's memories I got when we touched you're a telepath" Ranma said as he pried at the faint memories he hadn't noticed before from Kurt.

"very well if you allow it" the professor said as he read Ranma's mind and read his memories, saw his past the hell that is his life and gasped and sat up strait when he left his mind breathing deeply. "you weren't kidding when you said hell" was the only thing


	2. Chapter 2

The jet then landed into the hidden hanger, which was re-hidden once they had entered the hanger. Ranma then exited the jet and looked round the hangar; meanwhile the professor was speaking with wolverine.

"wolverine I would like you to keep an eye on Saotome when I looked into his memories I saw just how much of a tortured life he's had, it's a miracle he's still sane in fact it could be worse than your wolverine so you would have a better chance at understanding him" the professor explained.

"Sure chuck…I just hope sinister didn't program his mind or ought" wolverine replied in low growl like tone.

"he hasn't from what I saw in his mind he wants Ranma to just acquire mutant abilities and then probably use the abilities and DNA he acquires to create the ultimate mutant under his control Ranma's sort of a prototype" the professor explained.

Meanwhile…

Kitty was giving Ranma the tour of the underground base thing which seemed to be mostly made up of hall ways. "So k…k…kitty what can you do?" Ranma asked while trying to keep his fear of cats out of his mind.

"I can phase through anything remotely solid" kitty replied with a brief demonstration with her hand going through the wall to their left.

"Cool…I guess it must have been a shock at first".

"Yeah no kidding I like fell through my bed and down to the basement" kitty replied as she remembered the day when her powers had just surfaced and were uncontrollable.

"hey kitty who's the new guy" said a new voice making kitty jump, Ranma simply turned round as if everything was normal and he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh hi rogue this is Ranma…he's sort of like you" kitty said in her normal bubbly tone.

"Like me?" rogue responded in disbelief.

"Yeah he can like take other peoples powers by touching them except he gets to keep them he already has Kurt's powers" kitty replied, Ranma then nodded and teleported behind rogue causing her to jump.

"So you can't touch anyone either without hurting them?" rogue asked in disbelief.

"no, I don't hurt them but I do get light headed and I can't turn it off and I'm guessing if I don't break contact with someone after a certain amount of time I would lose consciousness" Ranma explained.

"so your like me except the opposite instead of hurting others you hurt yourself just on a smaller scale" rogue said more to herself than anyone else Ranma then nodded to confirm what she had said Ranma then teleported next to kitty again causing her to jump again.

"oh great like another teleport mad mutant I'm going to be on edge all the time now due to you and Kurt popping up anytime anywhere" kitty said as she crossed her arms earning laughs from Ranma and rogue.

About an hour later…

The professor had gathered everyone at the meeting room in order to introduce Ranma to the rest of the xmen and ask Ranma if it was alright to reveal his curse which Ranma was all too happy to oblige.

"Everyone this is Ranma Saotome the newest member of our team he has powers similar rogue's only he doesn't harm others but he does harm himself on a smaller scale. There's also something else you should all know about he is different to us he is cursed while on a training journey and now well…" the professor was then stopped as Ranma poured a glass of cold water over himself before continuing from where the professor left off.

"Cold water turns me into a girl and hot water turns me back into a boy again" Ranma explained as she teleported out of the room before returning with hot water which she used to turn back into a boy. Everyone except the professor just gawked at him, Ranma then explained the rest of the story of the spring of drowned girl and why he fell into it which only got him even more stares so he just teleported to where the professor had said his room was.

Soon after Scott entered the room and hesitated for a minute. "I guess you're my new room mate" he said before going and lying on her bed, leaving his glasses on.

"Ok your better than my last room mate, my pop the snoring panda" Ranma replied, earning a low chuckle from Scott.

The next day…

Ranma was heading to the danger room with the rest of the xmen who didn't seem too thrilled when they found out that wolverine was running the training simulation. When Ranma entered almost instantly all weapons began firing, blades came out the walls and walls came up from nowhere and began closing in on them, Ranma teleported out of the lasers range and began grabbing onto them before teleporting again, destroying them while others either dodged the blasts, countered with their own or simply let them go through them. Wolverine noticed Ranma had taken out more than half the lasers within a matter of seconds and so quickly pulled some walls up out of the floor which began closing on him, wolverine expected him to teleport blindly and screw up, however, Ranma just simply punched his fist through the walls, shattering them before blowing white dust off of his knuckles. The blades then began slicing and dicing, Ranma yet again used unbelievable speed and shattered them with his bare hands.

The other xmen eventually just stopped and watched Ranma rip the danger room's defences to pieces with his bare hands without his powers as he could only teleport and it was rare he used that power due to his natural speed. "Whoa remind me never to piss him off" Kurt said as he observed the destruction Ranma had caused.

"uh huh" everyone else agreed, however, kitty was just speechless, the only person she knew who could do this was wolverine and he had metal claws, kitty then began to blush slightly as seeing how strong Ranma was without even knowing it, however, rogue did notice it even if kitty didn't and smirked slightly especially when she saw Ranma's slight blush when he saw kitty watching him before he continued trashing the danger room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty was lying on he bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Ranma _'what is it about the new guy? I guess he's cute but there's that curse thing of his and he's sort of mysterious the professor said he lived in hell before coming here and he could have a worse past than wolverine what could be that bad and why did I blush when I saw him earlier and why do I feel attracted to him'_ kitty thought to herself, rogue who had been sitting on her bed trying to read a book and ignore the tension filled silence. "rogue what do you think about the new guy?" kitty asked as she turned her head to rogue's direction.

"I don't know he's certainly strong but kinda weird when ever he gets wet he becomes a girl why?" rogue replied hiding a small smirk with her book, she knew kitty liked Ranma and that Ranma liked her.

"I don't know…the professor said he appeared to have lived a hell that was worse than Logan's but what could be that bad?" kitty asked.

"why don't you ask em?" rogue replied.

"I..I can't just ask him so bluntly…" kitty stuttered beginning to blush.

"why not just talk to him…you could just bring it up in a conversation with him" rogue suggested.

"I don't know" kitty in a sort of shy tone.

"since when did you have a problem talking?" rogue asked, kitty then went silent. "you like him don't you" rogue said causing kitty to go wide eyed and begin blushing like mad."no I…" kitty began before getting cut off by rogue.

"don't deny it I saw you blush when you watched him in the danger room and if you didn't you wouldn't be blushing now" rogue interrupted causing kitty to blush an even deeper shade of red.

The next day…

Ranma was helping the other mutants rebuild the mansion, the authorities had long since left the grounds, Ranma was on chopping and cutting duty, he had cut beams and such with wolverine. Kitty was directing jean who was placing the new fountain down, Ranma and kitty then caught a glimpse of each other and both look away blushing, each causing set backs in their area as they were distracted.

The professor then psychically contacted everyone telling everyone to attend the meeting room because he had some good news.

Meeting room…

"so what's the news professor?" Scott asked once everyone was in the room and sat down.

"mutants are been given the chance to goto school today and then a decision will be made if mutants will be allowed to attend school on a daily basis the only condition is no mutant powers" the professor explained recieving a mixture of replies some good some bad.

"professor i'm not sure i should attend thanks to my curse" ranma said, ranma then saw most of the other mutants give nervous looks to him and others.

"well you will be attending and it's up to you which form you choose but it would be best to choose your female form as it is less likely for you to be hit with hot water than it is that you would be hit with cold water after all if it raiins or something you will be accused of using your mutant powers as i doubt very much they would believe you suffer from a water activated curse" the professor replied. most of the students began to chuckle while others fought a losing battle in stifling laughter. "and if you change your name it will decrease the chance of one of your rivals or 'freinds' from finding you and leveling bayville with one of your fights which is something we don't need as it will be mutants that are blamed...i remember you having a name ready for if you ever got trapped in your female form again" the professor explained. everyone then began giving ranma questioning looks, the professor had said again meaning he had been trapped in his cursed form befopre.

"fine i'll attend school in my girl form...and...and i'll...use the...name...Ranko" ranma stutttered as he gritted his teeth and turned his hands into fists, waiting for someone to make fun of, however, most of the students who would have made fun of him because of it just took a step back, they had seen ranma in the danger room and didn't want to fight him.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Ranma headed towards the professors office, a couple of hours ago Ranma noticed something weird with his body and thought it best to ask for help from the professor.

Outside the office…

Ranma raised his hand to knock on the door when the professor's voice sounded in his mind "come in Ranma". Ranma opened the door and approached the professor who sat behind his desk.

"professor is it true that everyone has an X gene except only a few of them activate?" Ranma asked.

"yes Ranma, why do you ask?" the professor replied.

"well about two hours ago I was sitting on my bed thinking about how my life had changed and I felt something on my back…and I was wondering is it possible for my X gene to activate even after what sinister did to me?" Ranma asked.

"Hmm…I guess it is possible, however, it is unlikely" the professor replied.

"it's just I think it has you see…here I'll show you" Ranma said as he removed his red Chinese attire and turned round so his back faced the professor, the professor then went wide eyed when he saw black angel wings emerge from Ranma's back, "and professor I can change them" Ranma then added as his black angel wings became white angel wings before becoming black bat like wings before Ranma reabsorbed the wings into his back, Ranma then replaced his red Chinese attire and turned back to the professor.

"I think Hank should take a look at you" the professor said as he wheeled out of the room with Ranma behind him, they then headed to the lab where they found beast observing chemicals and bacteria through a microscope. "beast I need you to take a look at Ranma here, his X gene has appeared to have activated" the professor said, beast's head shot up from the sudden voice and hit his head on a low light, he then turned to Ranma while rubbing his head.

Ranma then showed beast his new wings and how they could change form, beast looked at them closely, even took x-rays, he then took a sample of blood from his wings and from his body and observed them both under a microscope. Beast then looked up and reached for a container filled with a liquid, he then squirted it on the samples and observed them. "yes this is do to Ranma's X gene, however, it has been tainted by sinister's science which is why you have such control over them and it is also been altered by your curse, however, I noticed something strange happened when it was sprayed with cold water, it would appear that it changes to the mutant abilities Ranma would have had if he was born a girl" beast explained.

"Ranma why don't you go back to bed you've got school tomorrow" the professor said as he turned to Ranma who nodded and headed back to his room.

The next day…

Ranma got into Scott's car with some of the other xmen including kitty and rogue had made sure to make it so they sat next to each while she sat next to kitty and Kurt sat next to Ranma, rogue was hoping for them to start talking and perhaps screw up, it would be pure comedy. Once the car started and everyone was seated Ranma put one hand in his bag and pulled out a bottle of water from his bag, he then poured it over himself, activating his curse.

Jean then turned round, she was in the passenger seat next to Cyclops, she then passed Ranma a sheet of paper "it's your schedule, the professor pulled a few strings so that you and kitty would be in the same class, he noticed you two were getting along" jean said before turning back after Ranma had taken his schedule, blushing deeply as did kitty. Ranma then put on some gloves, to stop his powers from activating and causing him harm and stopping them from kicking the xmen out of school because of accidental use.

School…

Scott parked his car and they all got out, Kurt had already activated his disguise (can't remember what it's called). The minute they got out all the students froze and stared at them, most of them ignored it, however, it was getting to the xmen no matter how much they denied it, Kurt broke off from the group, no one knew he was mutant yet.

Principle Kelly then came out into the school yard and approached the xmen or more pacifically Ranma. "Hello Ranko I am your new principle, if you need anything just ask, that includes someone to translate what you don't understand and t help you fully grasp the language" he said.

"Thanks but that won't be needed I speak English perfectly" Ranko replied (Ranma had learnt some on his training journey and the professor helped him get the rest of it down on the flight using his telepathy). Principle Kelly then turned and left. Kitty then took Ranko to her new locker, which was by 'coincidence' right next to hers.

The lockers…

Ranko placed some of her books into the locker which she wouldn't need until later, Ranko's danger sense then went off and she looked to her right and saw a white haired boy smirking at kitty and one large boy, one slimy and one with long hair who also smirked at her and were approaching kitty, Ranma knew what was happening she had been told about the brotherhood by the professor and other members of the xmen.

The white haired one then ran at super speed, know kitty wouldn't use her powers making it the perfect time to attack the xmen. However, what no one noticed was Ranma use his own incredible speed to move kitty out of the way and extend her fist into a locker, causing quicksilver to run into her arm, which struck his neck he then fell on his back gasping for air. He then gritted his teeth and got back to his feet and began swinging super fast punches at Ranko who simply blocked them all, thanks to the amaguriken technique she then caught both his fists in her hands and was beginning to be pushed back until she forced his arms back and kicked him in the gut, sending him skidding backwards until he hit blob.

Blob then approached Ranko "a strong one huh well lets see you beat me then" blob said as swung a fist at Ranko who simply caught it and increased her grip on the fist causing blob to fall to his knees, gripping his wrist, Ranko then let go of blob's fist and side kicked his face forcing it to hit the lockers, the brotherhood slowly began to retreat, after all this small 'girl' had just took two of them out, the strongest and the fastest and all without using her powers (they figured she was a mutant because she was defending kitty).

"Thanks Ranma" kitty said blushing. Ranma then deeply blushed.

"Err…sure don't mention it" Ranma replied.

Lunchtime…

Ranma and kitty had eaten their lunch together and headed outside to see dunken and two quarterbacks closing in on Scott, the two quarterbacks then restrained him and dunken removed Cyclops's shades and put them on, "go on use your powers you know you wanna…I'm gonna make sure you get expelled" dunken said as he right hooked Scott.

"Hey leave him alone" Ranko and kitty yelled simultaneously at them.

"Well, well look what we have here two more freaks" dunken said, smirking, Ranma then dropped her bag and ran full speed at dunken, who was surprised at Ranko's speed and her strength, dunken then stumbled back, Ranko then leapt into the air and used a rolling kick on the two quarterbacks, hitting them in the face causing the to let Scott go and stumble back, Ranma then grabbed Scott's shades from the ground dunken had dropped them when Ranko had hit him in the gut, Scott then slipped them back on.

"That's it your going to get it" dunken said as he and his friends held up their fists, the rest of the xmen then arrived.

"If you threaten one of us then you've got to deal with the rest of us" rogue said, even Kurt had come to help out, out numbering them greatly, dunken and his friends then retreated.


	5. Chapter 5

That night…

Duncan had teamed up with the brotherhood to take down the x men, meanwhile, male Ranma and kitty was sitting upon the roof o the school, looking down at the grounds below, awaiting the final decision if mutants should be allowed in public schools or not, neither of them had said a word, both too nervous to speak, each of them with a tinge of red in their cheeks. "So Ranma how do you like school?" kitty asked.

"Well it's a lot less chaotic than my old school" Ranma replied with a smirk, shocking kitty, even more so when she thought back to the confrontation with the brotherhood and later on with Duncan and his friends. Ranma saw the look of confusion on her face "back in my old school chaos rained down everyday, in fact the school was nearly levelled on a daily basis and that had nothin' to do with mutants" Ranma replied nervously.

"r…r…really?" kitty stuttered and Ranma could only solemnly nod in reply.

"this is school is a lot more calmer than my old one…" Ranma trailed off as old memories of his first day at furinkan resurfaced, memories of rivals, fiancés, certain teachers and head masters.

"more boring huh?" kitty asked a tinge of emotion infiltrating her voice. Ranma's thumb and index finger then took hold of kitty's chin and tilted her head back up to face him.

"things maybe calmer here, less chaotic, but I like it better that way…and beside even if it is sort of boring here you change that…you're the first girl I've met and talked to who hasn't tried to exploit me, marry me and to be a real friend" Ranma said slowly, tears threatening to overwhelm him, kitty looked strait into Ranma's eyes and could see them begin to moisture as tears forced their way out, tears of pure joy, it was then kitty realized she was doing the same thing. Their faces then began to move closer and tilt to the sides and their eyes began to close, their lip were only a mere inch from meeting when the ground began to shake, as did the building, kitty then fell from the roof as x men began pouring out of the building to face Duncan and the brotherhood, Ranma then dived off the building and grabbed a hold of kitty before opening his wings, wings that looked like an angel's wings, except black, Ranma then positioned her bridal style and flew higher to get a better view of caused it.

Ranma then felt his anger rage and his hands become fists when he saw the brotherhood fighting the x men with Duncan and using their powers where as the x men did not "we've got to help them" kitty stated, Ranma then smirked as he began to dive to the ground and when he was about to hit the ground he opened his wings which took on the form of a bats wings causing him to glide and begin to rise again and as he did so he put kitty down, stood up, Ranma then used the gliding motion to head towards avalanche who fell backwards at the surprise attack Ranma then landed down on the ground and reabsorbed his wings. Ranma was then charged at by blob, the blob then gripped then threw two punches at Ranma, at the same time, Ranma then mimicked the attack and their fists met, they then began pushing into one another at full force, Ranma the smirked as he began to slowly push the blob back, surprising the blob especially with the fact that he had seen that Ranma's mutant power wasn't strength. Ranma then used a rolling kick to strike his opponent in the side of the head, sending him crashing on the ground, blob then began to get back to his feet to only be assaulted by Ranma's fists as he used the amaguriken technique, with inhuman speed, when Ranma stopped his attack blob was beaten and too weak to even move, blob then collapsed to the ground.

Ranma was then assaulted by a long, green, slimy tongue that Ranma had blocked by raising his arm on reflex causing the tongue to wrap around his wrist, Ranma then cringed before gripping the tongue with his other hand began to spin, pulling toad around in circles as he did so, causing the tongue's grip on his wrist loosen, Ranma then let go of the tongue sending toad flying into the school building.

The earth then began to shake as avalanche used his mutant powers, sending cars and lampposts in the car park to go flying, some towards the x men others towards the school and innocent citizens, kitty then began to phase people through oncoming cars ad Kurt teleported others out of harms way, Ranma, however, was punching and kicking the cars, lampposts and various bits of rubble away.

"see that mutant has been using his powers through out the entire fight no one is that strong or fast" principle Kelly barked, as he pointed at Ranma.

"actually his mutant power isn't strength or speed, he simply grows wings, his speed and strength he obtained during his ten year training journey, he spent ten years learning to be a martial artist and has built up his strength, endurance, agility and stamina through intense training." the professor explained as they watched Ranma deflect the flying rubble and vehicles.

Later that night…

The x men had returned to the underground school, most had returned to their rooms, Ranma, however, didn't. Ranma had decided to head into town to get some air and clear his head, his mind had filled with the memory of the fight in the car park and what had happened moments before, what nearly happened. 'what should I do, I like her and all but what should I do, I think she likes me too, she even accepted my curse as did the other x men but she even tried to be my friend after finding out and then tonight… but after what happened over the past year, all those fiancés and rivals…well…they just make it harder for me to be with someone.' Ranma thought to himself, he wasn't sure what he should do, when he saw her his heart pounded, his stomach churned and he would instantly become nervous and blush.

Ranma then turned a corner and found himself in some sort of alleyway, Ranma then froze, someone was following him, he looked over his shoulder and saw no one, he knew someone was their and watching him, he just couldn't see them, rain began to fall and lightening struck. The earth began to shake, causing Ranma to stumble and use the building to support herself, the earthquake had caused a part of the buildings on either side of him to collapse and block off the other side of the alleyway and then a small group stepped into view and Ranma recognised them instantly, Ranma then gritted her teeth as she glared at them, the brotherhood.

"thought you looked familiar" blob said with a laugh.

"so Ranko and Ranma Saotome are one in the same" lance said with a smirk as he took a step forward, Ranma then took a fighting stance, lance then sent another earthquake at Ranma, however, what he saw shocked him, the ground Ranma stood on didn't shake yet the buildings shook violently "huh, what the hells going on here?" lance yelled, Ranma then thought back to what he was told the night before, his curse and his powers were reacting with each other, she then smirked and clenched her fists and calmed her mind and was surprised to see the rain around him stop and bits of rubble rise from then ground.

"so that's what the powers in this form are…control over the elements" Ranma muttered to herself before thrusting her arms forward and shooting the earth and water at them, causing the brotherhood to shield their eyes, Ranma then smirked before crouching and slamming her palms on the floor causing her own earthquake to erupt and knock the brother hood back, Ranma then began to manipulate the rain around her into a giant sphere above her, Ranma then lowered it slowly and began to concentrate on the sphere and focused on the properties and slowly began alter them until it had frozen, Ranma then sent it rolling at them, the brotherhood had just rose to their feet and blob took the hit and shattered the giant boulder of ice only to see Ranma turn each raindrop around her into a needle of ice while also doing the same with some rubble before directing it at them, causing them to slowly step, Ranma then sent another earthquake at them, quicksilver the ran up the buildings wall and ran behind Ranma to avoid the hit unlike the other members of the brotherhood, he then began to unleash punches and kicks at Ranma, who easily dodged them and sent some back which quicksilver barley dodged and this continued for about ten minutes and with every second Ranma's anger rose until she punched the ground with all her might and erupted into a beam of fire which began to expand until it sent quicksilver flying, it then disappeared and Ranma noticed that she was a he again, the fire had caused some of the water on him to oil while most of it evaporated enough was left to trigger the curse reverting him back to normal. Ranma then turned to see the brotherhood had fled he then grew his black angel wings and took to the sky and flew back to the mansion to tell the professor of this development.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Ranma lay atop his bed, trying to come to grips with what had occurred today, he had nearly kissed the girl he liked and discovered his female forms powers, he was still unsure of what to do, he could approach Kitty and ask her out…but if she said yes where could he take her, he didn't know the area, she was a known mutant and he still had no idea if his reputation had reached here or not, there was also the fact he was engaged, if he was to legally date her he would have to break off all his other engagements.

Ranma tossed and turned throughout the night trying to figure out what he should do, little did he know Kitty was in a similar situation.

'We nearly kissed…then the brotherhood had to screw it up…but now what do I confront him, or do I wait for him to confront me' Kitty thought to herself, unsure of what to do, she tossed and turned each time she asked herself these questions and that wasn't exactly helping Rogue sleep.

"Oh for cryin' out loud what's your problem?" Rogue asked as she sat up and flicked her bedside lamp on and turned to face Kitty, who looked at her with an innocent expression and puppy dog eyes, which only received her, a glare from Rogue.

Kitty let out a sigh "Tonight before the brotherhood attacked we almost kissed" Kitty confessed, Rogue's eyes went wide, just the night before Kitty had been too nervous to talk to the guy and today they almost kissed.

"And that's bad?" she asked confused.

"No…it's just like…I don't know what to do" Kitty sighed as she sat up and frowned.

"God…just ask him out" Rogue sighed.

"What!?...but like how…it's guys who ask girls out not the other way around" Kitty replied.

"Kitty it's the 21st century, besides he's a girl half the time and he's too shy to just walk up to you and ask you out" Rogue replied.

"…I don't know ok…besides what if he says no" Kitty responded.

"Ok now I've heard everything he tried to kiss you and you're worried he won't take you out on a date" Rogue laughed "Ok just think about it and try and get some sleep" Rogue scolded.

The Next Day…

The professor was checking cerebro to find out if there had been any new mutants, it was then he picked up a new signature, he followed the signal and gasped when he realized where it was coming from, Nerima, he then sent a psychic message to the selected xmen he thought he'd need to find the new mutant and those he thought would benefit from it, he had already told them that they were able to attend schools like they did before, but were not to use their powers.

'Wolverine, Ranma, Kitty, Jean, Scott please come to the black bird' the professor stated before heading there himself, he wasn't surprised to find Ranma and Wolverine were already there, the others then arrived a few minutes later.

"What's going on professor?" Jean asked.

"A new mutant's powers have activated" he responded, he then turned to Ranma and gave him a grave look "In Nerima" Ranma's hands became fists at hearing this, Nerima was the last place he wanted to go, then again he knew it was where he had to go to deal with some unfinished business.

"Ranma we'll need you to help us navigate through Nerima, me, Jean and Scott will confront the new mutant and tell them who we are and why we're here, Wolverine I've heard Nerima isn't the friendliest of neighbourhoods so I'll need you to keep an eye out" the professor stated.

"professor why do you need me?" Kitty then asked.

"Well I thought your powers may come in handy at some point, also this will give you the chance to see where Ranma has lived before coming here" he responded before boarding the black bird, the xmen close behind him, Wolverine kept glancing at Ranma, he could smell his rage and his nervousness, he was unsure whether to treat him like he normally treated the other kids or to avoid him and try not piss him off. Kitty also noticed Ranma wasn't himself; he was quiet and looked like he was in deep thought.

Hey were aboard the black bird, the professor sat with jean piloting it, wolverine sat on his own as did Scott and Kitty sat next to Ranma.

"Are you ok?" Kitty asked him, Ranma looked towards her.

"Yeah…sure, I'm fine…it's just Nerima, it's like hell on earth…I never wanted you to come here" Ranma responded.

"Why?...how can Nerima be that bad?" Kitty asked.

"It just is…the martial artists there are stronger than most of the xmen and they won't hold back if they see me, they'll try to kill me…they won't care if anyone gets hurt in the process or not" Ranma responded "So if I get into a fight with someone…stay back, I can handle them but I don't want you been put in danger because of me" Ranma replied, Kitty blushed at the concern in his voice.

Kitty was about to say something when the professor interrupted "Ranma could you tell me, what do you know of the new mutant Nabiki Tendo?" the professor asked, Ranma then bolted upright.

"NABIKI! IS A MUTANT!" Ranma roared in anger.

"So you know her" Kitty asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's one of the ones who helped make my life a living hell, she'd sell me out every chance she got, she's a ruthless mercenary who only cares for money and if she's a mutant, god help us" Ranma replied.

A/N Sorry this took so long, hope you liked the update


	7. Chapter 7

"Is she really that bad?" Kitty asked.

"Yes and she'll the knowledge that we're mutants against us even if anyone who saw the news that exposed mutants to the world know you and the others are mutants she would think of way to use it and anything else she finds out for her own personal gain and to manipulate us" Ranma explained as memories of the middle Tendo resurfaced.

Nerima…

They landed the Black Bird in Tendo's yard, the X-men then exited the jet and approached the Tendo household, the professor leading the way, they're in normal clothes, however, this time unlike the time before when they had come for Ranma the residents saw them, Soun and Genma had been playing shogi with the door open again, Akane had been breaking bricks outside, Nabiki had been at the table doing the fiancés and Kasumi had been sweeping.

"Ranma where the hell have you been?" Genma yelled when he spotter his son.

"Non of your business" Ranma responded as he walked in toe with Kitty behind the others.

"Don't take that tone with me boy I am your father and I demand you tell me" Genma commanded.

"Probably with a couple of sluts again" Akane huffed as she glared at Ranma.

"Put a sock in it you dumb bitch" Ranma snapped, Kitty looked towards Ranma surprised by how he addressed the other girl.

"Ranma who is that?" Kitty asked.

"Akane Tendo, my arranged fiancé" Ranma explained, Kitty flinched at what Ranma had said.

"Ranma who are your new friends?" Kasumi then asked as she came out to greet their guests, stopping Akane from erupting for a short amount of time.

"This is Jean, Scott, Logan, professor Xavier and…Kitty" Ranma replied as he indicated to each of them.

"We are here to speak with Miss Nabiki Tendo" the professor stated, Ranma chose that moment to excuse himself.

"If you'll all excuse me I have some business to take care of" Ranma stated before taking his leave, Kitty decided to follow him, which Akane noticed this and saw it as Ranma been a pervert and began to approach him, summoning her trusty mallet and charging it with her Ki.

"Ranma you perverted jerk" Akane cried as she swung her mallet at Ranma and Kitty, they saw this and Ranma moved to protect Kitty from the hit, she then grabbed Ranma's wrist and mad them both intangible, the mallet passed through them surprising Akane who couldn't stop her weapons momentum causing her to fall as the weapon went flying out of her hands, Kitty then released her grip on Ranma not even realising that she had touched his skin, however, Ranma did as it caused him a slight headache.

"Akane now you have gone too far" Ranma yelled as he began approach Akane, his hands turning into fists. Little did he know Happosai had just arrived from his hourly panty raid and had spotted him and grew a devilish smirk as he summoned his trusty bucket of cold water before tossing it over Ranma activating his or rather her curse.

"Ha, ha just as sloppy as ever Ranma" Happosai laughed as he launched himself at her chest only to hit a wall of earth that Ranma had created.

"Big mistake freak all you've done is allow me access to my stronger form" Ranma stated knowing full well that his female form's powers were a lot stronger and more useful than his male sides powers, he then outstretched her arm and manipulate the wall into a sphere to contain the freak before launching him in the direction of the sea, sea where he landed with a large splash.

Ranma then turned back to Akane igniting her fists, incinerating her gloves, as she prepared to give Akane what she deserved for making her life hell then trying to hurt Kitty, knowing that if it weren't for her powers he would be unable to protect her and if Akane struck her full force she wouldn't of survived it.

Akane then got back to her feet, glaring at Ranma "You perverted freak how dare you dodge my attack" Akane yelled not caring about what Ranma had just done and was currently doing.

"How dare I, how dare you" Ranma responded as she approached Akane, the flames on her fists intensifying.

"Ranma no, I understand your anger but you mustn't use your powers to harm others" the professor stated, knowing if Ranma harmed her with her powers it would only generate more problems for mutants everywhere, Logan could see this and that the professors words meant nothing to Ranma so he approached him and grabbed his wrist wincing from the pain that the flames caused as his healing powers began to activate so did Ranma's and it was clearly affecting her as her flames began to decimate, soon all was left was Ranma's smoking fists and still Logan held on as Ranma tried to move her hand from Logan's grasp, Akane then called herself another mallet and was going to use it to strike Ranma with it only to fall to the ground unconscious due to Jean using her powers.

"What did you do to my baby girl" Soun yelled, seeing Jean glare at Akane and her hand go to her forehead before Akane collapsed.

"Made her have a nap to prevent things from getting out of hand" Jean explained before watching as Ranma fell into unconsciousness herself. The professor then turned to face Nabiki as wolverine carried Ranma inside and placed him on the sofa.

"Nabiki I know what you are we all do and we have come to help you learn to control your new abilities" the professor stated as Nabiki's eyes narrowed as she rose to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you know?" she asked.

"That you're a mutant and that my student Ranma doesn't exactly have a high opinion of you perhaps you could shed some light on that at a later date but just know we can help you learn to control your powers" the professor stated, Nabiki smirked at the fact about Ranma not having a high opinion of her. Kasumi watched the professor closely before turning to face Nabiki.

"Nabiki you never said anything about you being a mutant" Kasumi stated.

"It's not the kind of thing I wanted floating around for others to use against me" Nabiki replied. She then began to consider the professors offer, it would certainly be beneficial for her also from what she could infer from the situation it would allow her to exploit Ranma again, which caused her to grow a smirk, Kasumi then frowned at Nabiki.

"I gladly accept your offer professor but may I have a few days to get some things in order?" Nabiki asked.

"Of course I was planning on staying here for a while to observe the martial artists that Ranma's memories referred to they may help prove how much mutants and humans are the same" the professor stated.

Kitty had been sat on her knees on the floor next to Ranma hoping he was fine, knowing that his inflict pain upon himself whenever he touches someone and that pain only increases the longer the contact lasted, Genma glared Ranma before approaching his 'son' and tossing cold water on her, awaking the young mutant, who still felt weak from the contact between him and Logan she then glared at Genma.

"What the hell is like wrong with you?" Kitty yelled as she rose to her feet fists raised, Genma paid the girl no mind and glared as his 'son'.

"Ranma you are no martial artists you are a disgusting mutant without honour now I have no choice but retrain you from scratch to return honour to the Saotome clan" Genma yelled, Ranma clenched her fists and rose to her feet glaring at her father only to nearly fall back down due to how weak she was.

"Stand down bub can't you see the kid isn't feelin' too good?" Logan yelled as he approached them, claws extended. Genma gasped and stepped back when he saw Logan's claws preparing to bolt knowing that he wouldn't be able to beat someone like Logan, he could see the animal like nature in his eyes and saw that this man wouldn't hesitate to tare him limb from limb.

A/N Sorry this took so long to update plz review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N The reason Genma feared wolverine was because he could see his feral nature in his eyes and with those claws even he knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

Genma backed away from Logan and decided to wait until the mutant wasn't around before he decided to retrain Ranma in the art, Kitty continued to support Ranma as she glared at her father.

"Logan next time warn me before you do that" Ranma snapped as her free hand went to her forehead.

"Your own fault kid you need to control that rage of yours" Logan responded as he retracted his claws and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was still a dirty trick" Ranma huffed. Ranma then looked toward Kitty "Kitty could you please let go of me?" Ranma asked, not wanting to put Kitty in anymore danger than she already had.

"Ranma you're still weak" Kitty responded, her voice filled with concern.

"I've taken worse and laughed it off…besides I need to adapt to this it won't be the last time my powers will be used against me" Ranma stated before pulling herself out of Kitty's grasp and nearly lost her balance in the process before stabilizing herself and teleporting to the Neko-Hanten.

Neko-Hanten…

Ranma teleported just outside its door, she then stumbled into the restaurant hoping her strength would return soon, the minute Shampoo spotted Ranma she attempted to glomp her she vanished and reappeared at the other side of the restaurant and braced herself against the wall.

"Shampoo I'm dissolving this engagement and the rest of them" Ranma stated.

"Airen can't dissolve engagement it Amazonian law only Shampoo or Amazon elder can break it off and even if that was the case Shampoo have to kill you to revive Shampoo honour" Shampoo stated.

"Just try it I'm starting a new life and these engagements are stopping me from having a honest relationship" Ranma responded as an image of Kitty appeared in her mind, the only the problem was she still felt physically weak 'Why'd I have to pick Shampoo first?' Ranma thought to herself.

"Why airen want to be with other girl Shampoo all Ranma need…although Amazonian law does allow multiple partners for women" Shampoo responded hoping for an alternative she could see Ranma was weaker, a lot weaker but she also knew Ranma wouldn't be dumb enough to practically challenge her in a fight to the death battle without some advantage.

"No deal Shampoo I'm slicing my ties with the amazons" Ranma responded.

"Then Shampoo challenge you I win we got back to China as husband and wife you win and you're released from the kiss of marriage" Shampoo declared as she took on a fighting stance, pulling out her bomborios.

"I accept your challenge but you better not go back on your word" Ranma responded as he took on her fighting stance, it was at this point any and all customers ran out of the restaurant knowing it was bad for ones health to be anywhere near a fight where Ranma or one of his rivals or fiancés were involved.

Shampoo then launched at Ranma planning to knock her out with one of her bomborios only to have Ranma move her hands causing a wall of earth and concrete to rise up and block the attack, only to have it shatter and throw Ranma outside through the wall behind her, Shampoo then leapt outside and watched as Ranma rose to her feet.

Ranma's hands formed fists, glad now that Wolverine had allowed him to absorb his healing abilities and that she was able to evolve them allowing her to almost fully recover from the pain her powers caused her but that wasn't all she gained from wolverine which she was abut to find out.

Ranma tensed her muscles and three foot long metal claws erupted from both her fists, Shampoo just stared at Ranma shocked, she knew she'd have some advantage to use but she didn't know she was a mutant. 'Guess my powers gave me more than Logan's powers' Ranma thought to herself.

"Surprised?" Ranma asked.

"Yes but this will not stop Shampoo from defeating you and claiming you as Shampoo's husband" Shampoo responded before launching at Ranma and swung her weapons at her again except this time Ranma used her new claws to slice the weapons and make them useless. Ranma then retracted her claws smirking at Shampoo.

"Well then lets see how you handle this move airen Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken" Shampoo as she used Ranma's preferred move against her, Ranma easily dodged Shampoo's strikes, Ranma then ducked one of the strikes and stuck her in the gut full force knocking her back into the restaurant thanks to him absorbing wolverines adamantium bones combined with her strength that hit almost knocked her.

Ranma then walked through the wall thanks to Kitty's powers "Give it up Shampoo I'm stronger and faster than ever before you can't beat me just give up and let me live in peace free of your Amazon chaos" Ranma begged.

"Shampoo never give up…Shampoo will marry you airen or kill you for destroying my honour" Shampoo snapped as she rose back to her feet, preparing herself to fight again, legs shaking slightly as she entered her stance again.

"Enough Shampoo, Son-in-law this foolish fighting shall cease" Cologne said, just returning from the shops, they had been running short on some ingredients.

"Not until I am free of this engagement" Ranma responded.

Cologne could see how serious Ranma was and new she would make a very powerful enemy now more than ever since she was a mutant now "I shall put the engagement on hold…for now we shall sort this out another time son-in-law…unless you would prefer to take us both on?" Cologne responded, she could see Ranma was tired, not yet fully recovering from Logan's grabbing of her wrist and she knew Ranma would not take them both on, after all she had taught him her best moves as well as her strongest rival, Ryoga's best move and that last time she beat was through the neko-ken and there was no guarantee of her been able to use that move this time.

"Fine but if any of you or anyone from your blasted village try to harm my friends and those I care for then I will destroy your village, you helped destroy my life here, filled it with chaos I won't let you do it again" Ranma responded before leaving via teleportation.

A/N Plz review, thought Ranma should use his powers since Shampoo used weapons, will try to go into more detail on why Ranma got adamantium claws in the next or future chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

A Couple Minutes Later…

Most of the Xmen were making blackbird suitable for them to sleep in while they stayed in Japan, However, Kitty was dinking some tea waiting for Ranma to return, worried, Ranma ad been so weak when he left and from what she saw of his reaction to Nerima she feared for his or rather her safety.

Kasumi knew how Kitty felt and that she wasn't just worried the news about Ranma having a fiancé had practically broke her heart also she unsure who Ranma really was she'd never seen that side of Ranma before, then again neither had Kasumi, then again Ranma no longer had anything tying him here and the last thing he wanted was his old life to corrupt his new life.

"Don't worry Kitty" Kasumi said as she sat beside her on the sofa.

"What?..." Kitty asked.

"Ranma doesn't love Akane in fact after what she tried to do to you when you approached Ranma he despises her with all his heart and soul and won't hold back anymore…and you don't have to worry about Ranma even in her weakened state no one can stop her, especially not with her new powers in fact she's gone to dissolve all the engagements that bind her" Kasumi explained.

Kitty blushed slightly at the fact Kasumi seemed to imply that she knew how she felt when it came to Ranma "How…do you know this?" Kitty then asked her voice stuttering slightly.

"My younger sister isn't the only mutant in the family" Kasumi replied with a small smirk.

"You're a mutant?" Kitty asked shocked, eyes going wide; Kasumi then proceeded to slightly nod her smirk never fading.

"So like what's your power?" Kitty then asked.

"I'm a psychic, although unlike your friends my empathic abilities are a lot stronger than my telekinesis powers and when it comes to reading minds it's rare I get past defenses…like that matters I vowed never to read anyone's mind again" Kasumi sighed, her smirk vanishing.

"Why? What like happened?" Kitty asked, Kasumi close her eyes and took a cleansing breath before opening them again, her eyes slightly more moist.

"Akane and Ranma were fighting, I thought if I knew all the reasons why I could help them, so I read Akane's mind…it was torture all that rage and anguish nothing would contain it, it just happened to target Ranma…her anger burned me from the inside out and yet I found no cause for it…I couldn't go any deeper I doubt I'd survive it…so I thought Ranma's mind could shed some light on the subject and I instantly regretted that they didn't have any mental defenses…I didn't just see Ranma's mind I saw his soul…a powerful force surrounded by darkness and chaos I stared into the force and it was torture, the darkness that surrounded it threatened to absorb me…I felt my family's emotions including my own when my mother died but that was nothing compared to the darkness that surrounds Ranma's soul…I sensed it ever time he was near and it scared me I think it's why he relies on his confidence all the time if he felt anything weaker he could have been swallowed by his own darkness and I doubt anyone would survive that" Kasumi explained.

"Wow…so like Ranma's like what?...a time bomb?" Kitty asked.

"That's something I had thought once but now I see that, that is not the case…when he came back with you and you're friends that darkness was gone and the force within him was stronger…it was only when Akane nearly hurt you that it returned and was focused on her" Kasumi explained.

"Like what does that mean?" Kitty asked confused.

"It's only the happiness he feels from his new life and what you two feel for each other that keeps Ranma's darkness at bay" Kasumi explained, Kitty instantly blushed at what Kasumi was saying.

It was then a 'bamf' sound was heard outside "Sounds like Ranma's back...oh and by the way Kitty don't tell anyone what I told you especially not Ranma, though feel free to tell the others I'm a mutant although the professor already knows...he approached me the day my powers activated...the day my mother died...I had to turn down his offer to help my family and find time to grieve...it was rare that I could get a minute to grieve" Kasumi stated before taking Kitty's empty cup and heading to do the washing up, Ranma then entered.

"That amazonian fiance of mine has given me a break...for now" Ranma sighed the last part as she slumped down next to Kitty on the sofa, still trying to get used to the fact she had adamantium bones and claws.

A/N Sorry it isn't very long, plz review


	10. Chapter 10

 

That Night…

The X-men members were all on the Black Bird, seats were laid back so they'd be easier to sleep on while they were in Japan, Ranma approached the professor, while most of them were getting into their 'beds' Wolverine had been speaking to Charles when Ranma approached them once again in his male form.

"Is everything ok Ranma?" the professor asked when he noticed Ranma approaching them.

"Yeah…it's just…when Logan gave me his healing abilities when he knocked me out…he gave me more than just his powers" Ranma stated nervously the professor raised an eyebrow as did Logan.

"What do you mean?" the professor asked getting concerned, Ranma let out a sigh before raising is his fist and tensing his muscles causing a set of foot long metal claws to erupt from his fist, the two adults gasped.

"Strange…when Rogue absorbed Logan's powers she didn't gain your adamantium claws" the professor stated confused as he indicated to Logan.

"I don't understand how it's even possible…" Logan stated as he inspected the claws.

"Do you think it has something to do with the fact he held onto me until I passed out?" Ranma asked.

"That may have had something to do with it but something tells me we'll need Beast to analyze your powers again maybe we missed something" the professor stated.

"Ok I just hope there aren't any more surprises while we're here" Ranma stated hopefully before heading to his own 'bed' leaving the two adults.

The Next Day…

Once everyone was fully awake they had breakfast with the Tendos via an invitation from Kasumi although most of the others residence of the Tendos weren't too happy about it. Akane was glaring at Ranma who sat opposite her beside Kitty, Scott and Jean were sitting where Soun and Genma would normally play shogi, looking outside, the professor was with Wolverine in the corner and everyone else was at their normal seats.

"Ranma after breakfast you are going to pack then we're going to go on another training trip you have tarnished the Saotome name by being a mutant and I'm going to fix that by retraining you and destroy your mutated side like I did to your weak feminine side and when we return you will marry Akane and unite the schools" Genma declared. Ranma glared at Genma.

"I am not marrying that perverted freak" Akane fumed

"No!" Ranma responded ignoring Akane.

"Boy I'm your father and you will obey me!" Genma yelled.

"No, you may be my biological father but that means nothing to me especially after what that maniac Sinister did to me…besides I'm taking charge of my life and no ones going to stop me and I don't care what any of you say or think I'm going to embrace my mutations, evolve them, learn to control them" Ranma responded. Nabiki just stared at her former cash cow been a mutant had really changed him and she knew things weren't going to be as easy as they were last time when it came to exploiting him.

"What are you talking about boy don't you see what this mutation has done to you, do you have no honour left?" Genma cried.

"More than you do or ever did it's just been a mutant has opened my eyes to the world around me" Ranma stated as he finished off the last of his breakfast.

"Oh and one more thing as far as I'm concerned my engagement Akane never existed and there's only one engagement left for me to dissolve the one to Ukyo Kuonji and then I'll be free of my life in Nerima forever and I'll be free to be with who I want to be with" Ranma stated as he stood up to leave, glancing at Kitty as he said the last part.

Kitty then stood up with Ranma having finished her breakfast, slightly blushing at what Ranma had said. "Can I come with you this time?" Kitty asked, Ranma let out a sigh.

"I'd rather you wouldn't but by the way things are shaping up to be you'd be safer with me although she'll probably be at school today so I'll have to deal with her today there" Ranma sighed Furinkan was one of the last places he wanted to take Kitty but if he didn't who knows what the others would do also if she was left alone with Akane she may not survive, especially with Akane's quick temper, she'd have to be intangible all the time.

"So I like get to see where you like went to school before you joined us?" Kitty asked excitedly. Ranma let out a sigh.

"Yeah, just be on your guard and be ready to use your powers at a moments notice" Ranma warned before heading off to school with Kitty.

School…

Ranma had been hit by the lady with the ladle once again and was forced to go to school as a girl again, not that it made any difference to him or her she was used to going to school as a female by now. The minute the two mutant girls stepped through the gate Ranma knew hell was going to brake loose, Akane hadn't been five minutes behind them and no sooner had she entered the school grounds did the hentai hord come out of no where and begin to charge.

Ranma lifted Kitty up bridal style and leapt out away from the small army and landed in a slightly more peaceful area of the school grounds.

"Beloved pigtailed girl you have returned no doubt to be with me allow me to reward your efforts and date with thee and protect you from the mutant sorcerer Saotome" Kuno stated as he groped Ranma from behind who used a roundhouse kick to escape from Kuno.

"Who told you Ranma was a mutant?" Ranma asked not really wanting to tell Kuno for the thousandth time that she is Ranma.

"Nabiki Tendo I cost me 700, 000 yen to find out" Kuno stated, Ranma gritted her teeth in rage when an idea struck her causing her to smirk slightly.

"Do you hate mutants Kuno?" Ranma asked in an innocent voice confusing Kitty.

"Of course they are monsters who harm the innocent but don't worry pigtailed goddess I the blue thunder of Furinkan high school shall protect you from them" Kuno declared.

"So that's how you truly feel about my kind" Ranma said in false disappointment.

"What do you mean pigtailed one?" Kuno asked, Ranma then raised her hand and opened her fist so her palm faced the sky and conjured a flame.

"I am a mutant just like my brother, Ranma and my girlfriend, Kitty" Ranma said as he indicated to Kitty as her fire extinguished before approaching Kitty and leaning on her, pushing her chest into her left arm causing Kitty to blush.

"What!?...you mean you're a…lover of women?" Kuno asked shocked, beginning to sweat slightly.

"Yes, you kept coming on too strong and it scared me…I asked my brother, Ranma to tell you to knock it off but you somehow got the idea he was raping me among other things and you just got worse and no matter how much he tried you wouldn't stop and eventually the inevitable happened and I lost interest in guys and well ya know" Ranma stated.

"What!? Ranma's your brother? Because of me you…" Kuno then fainted having half his world shattered into billions of pieces, Ranma let out a sigh of relief.

"That should get him to leave me alone for a while" Ranma stated before turning to face Kitty, a little taller than she was and was full on scarlet now.

"Sorry…" Ranma sighed when he saw Kitty's expression.

"Oh…like don't apologise…I understand…sorta…did you really mean what you said about me being you're…" Kitty began unable to finish her question; this caused Ranma to blush also.

"Err…well…I'm not against the idea…and well…I don't hate the idea…" Ranma stuttered as her blush deepened.

"Well like I'm not either…maybe when we get back we can like…go out or…something?" Kitty asked stuttering as her blush deepened.

"I'd like that" Ranma replied as she grew a smile, not a smirk a genuine smile which Kitty returned.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter, I will explain why Ranma got Wolverine's claws when they leave Nerima and at the moment I have to reviews one saying the claws became apart of the mutation and it wasn't that complicated or worth explaining, another one said it was the opposite opinion that they aren't apart of the mutation, I agree that it isn't but I admit Wolverine's body adapted it to form the claws as I see the bone claws from the movie as pointless.

Please review, open to suggestions as always.


	11. Chapter 11

Ukyo spotted Ranma standing next to a girl over an unconscious girl while in his female form, she then approached her fiancé wanting some answers on who the girl she was standing with was.

"Hi Ran-Chan where you been in the last week?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh hey Uc-Chan I've been…training…in America, I've come back too…" Ranma began but was unable to finish what she was saying due to Ukyo interrupting her.

"Marry me oh Ran-Chan I'm so happy" Ukyo declared as she swung her arms around the scarlet haired girl.

"No just the opposite I'm dissolving each and every last one of my engagements" Ranma stated as she pulled Ukyo of her.

"But Ran-Chan it's a matter of honour that you marry me" Ukyo stated.

"Made by a man without honour and I don't care for his promises and if need be I will surrender the Saotome name to be free of them" Ranma responded. Ukyo's eyes widened at this she could see that Ranma was deadly serious even though not having a last name was one of the greatest dishonour to not have a last name and be ronin.

"Ranma I gave up my femininity to find you, my father said either your blood is spilled or we marry and if I don't he'll disown me, your family and honour may mean nothing to you but to me it means everything to me" Ukyo yelled.

"Honour means everything to me but I will give it up to be with the one I care for and to be free of this chaos and if your father meant what he said to you then he's almost a big of a foolish bastard as my father we were six and Genma has no honour only a fool would force his child to obey his promises" Ranma responded, feeling her body temperature begin to rise as her fire powers began to activate.

"It doesn't matter how old we were in order for me to keep my honour I must marry you Ranma" Ukyo cried. Fires erupted on Ranma's fists.

"Then defeat me, you win we marry I win you leave me alone and drop the engagement and the you can consider our friendship over it's obvious you like all my other fiancés see me as an object a prize to be won, now lets see if you can win this prize Shampoo has already lost" Ranma yelled as she took a fighting stance, Ukyo then leapt back creating some distance as she drew her giant spatula. Ukyo was worried she knew Shampoo was a far more skilled fighter than she was and if she lost to Ranma then could she actually beat her and what worried Ukyo even more was the fact Ranma was now a mutant and that gave her the advantage in this fight as well as many other factors but still that didn't mean she was going to give up.

Ukyo ran at Ranma pulling her spatula back to strike Ranma only to have it go strait through her thanks to Kitty's powers Ranma then smirked before blasting her back with a couple of fire balls, the blow was softened as Ukyo blocked them with her spatula but she still went flying backwards.

Ukyo then glared at Ranma before running back at her, she could see Ranma was getting ready to blast her with another fireball so she decided to use that against her, Ukyo threw a cloud of gunpowder flakes, which combusted the minute they touched Ranma, hiding her from view in a cloud of smoke and dust.

Ukyo smirked thinking she had won or at least weakened Ranma, however, the smirk vanished when the dust cleared and she caw Ranma as the last of her wounds healed, all scars closing up and any bruises faded.

"Sorry Ukyo but I have more than one power and thanks to my latest healing abilities you can't beat me with your cheap tricks" Ranma stated before launching at Ukyo, leaping to the air and raising her fist to strike, Ukyo raised her spatula to defend herself only to have Ranma extend three sharp claws on the fist she had pulled back to strike and cut through the spatula, slicing through it like a hot knife through butter, Ukyo froze as she took in the sight of her spatula allowing Ranma to strike her in the ribs with a roundhouse kick and with adamantium bones, well, it hurt like hell and caused Ukyo to go flying before falling onto the ground with a few broken ribs, Ranma then turned to face Ukyo to see if she would yield or choose to continue their fight.

Kitty just stared once again a darker side to Ranma's nature was shown she hadn't seen Ranma fight like this before she wasn't pulling any punches neither was she making sarcastic remarks. Ukyo just stared at Ranma she too had noticed a change in Ranma she normally wouldn't even raise a fist to her or any other fiancé and yet here she was, shaking, terrified, at Ranma's mercy, her only hope was to release her engagement to her and destroy her honour. Ukyo then stumbled to her feet she had one last trick up her sleeve, she then tossed her noodle robes at Ranma, binding her arms and forcing them against her chest, Ranma easily cut through them with her claws before teleporting, Ukyo was shocked but even more so when she heard something behind her, she turned round to find to of Ranma's claws on either side of the neck and the centre one retracted and slowly extending.

"Yield or you lose your head" Ranma stated. Kitty was shocked by what Ranma had said but put it down to her inner rage and the fact she could have absorbed some of Logan's temper and his instincts. Ukyo knew Ranma was serious and saw she had no choice.

"Yield but know this Ranma we will meet again and you will either marry me or I will kill you" Ukyo spat, Ranma just smirked.

"Just try it" Ranma growled before retracting her claws and turning to leave Ukyo and head back to Kitty.

"Are there any other fiancés or was she the last?" Kitty asked.

"She was the last to my knowledge but knowing Genma there's more out there but I don't care I'm never going to marry them ever and there's nothing they can do about it…'sigh' I just hope we don't have to stay here too long waiting for Nabiki" Ranma responded, knowing what Nabiki's reason for staying was, it was obvious, money she was collecting debts.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapters I'm considering have Ukyo return, by the way I haven't read the xmen comics but I still have the opinion of bone claws, pointless and easy to brake and blunt please review, open to suggestions as always.


	12. Chapter 12

The Next Day…

Kuno approached the Tendo residence, ignoring the huge jet in the garden and heading strait to where Ranma was training, he was doing a few katas when Kuno approached him.

"What do you want Kuno?" Ranma asked not even opening his eyes as he continued to train, sensing the buffoons presence .

"Saotome the pig tailed girl told me that she is a lover of women I demand you release your power over her so she can see things as they are and date with thee" Kuno declared as he prepared to strike Ranma with his boken.

Ranma's eyes snapped open, he then glared at Kuno "Why would I hex my own sister she loves Kitty and I had nothing to do with it besides I'm a mutant not a fucking sorcerer" Ranma responded.

"I refuse to believe such a fowl being such as yourself could be related to such beauty" Kuno declared as he lowed his boken slightly.

"Look don't put your problems onto me, the real reason you're here is because you turned a girl gay and refuse to admit it, I warned you to stay away from her but you wouldn't listen, you scared her and now you're here to try and change her back just take it like a man and admit you made a mistake and leave her the hell alone and learn from this and even if you like it or not we are related" Ranma snapped as he stopped his training.

His words shook Kuno right to the core "…you're…right…Ranma I'm…so…sor…sorry" Kuno stuttered choking on his words.

"So I take it as you'll leave me and my sister alone from now on" Ranma stated.

"Y…Yes" Kuno choked.

"Good…a bit late though me and my sister are leaving the country to start off fresh and to get an actual education" Ranma stated as he turned to head inside.

"You're…leaving" Kuno stated in disbelief, he'd been wanting this all his life and now that it came he regretted it, he couldn't believe how wrong he was and what a fool he'd been when it came to the Saotome family.

"Yeah…we would have left two days ago but I have some unfinished business as does Nabiki apparently" Ranma responded.

"Nabiki's leaving too?" Kuno asked shocked.

"Yeah we're heading to a mutant institute in America where we'll learn t control our powers and become useful members of society" Ranma responded seeing no harm in revealing that Nabiki was a mutant since she sold him out numerous times and exposed him to everyone practically the minute he returned to Nerima.

"Nabiki's a mutant?" Kuno gasped.

"Yep Kami knows what her power is though she has yet to show it" Ranma responded.

Kuno was suddenly very glad Nabiki was leaving he couldn't imagine the hell he would have endured if she stayed. "Oh and when you go home make sure Kodachi leaves me alone" Ranma stated, Kuno just nodded before taking his leave.

Meanwhile…

In town a blue skinned red haired woman clung to the shadows, a katana at her side "I have finally tracked you down Saotome it is time I took back my son" she muttered before taking on the form of Saotome's wife and heading in the direction the Tendo dojo.

About twenty minutes or so later the woman walked through the gate to the Tendo property, getting worried at the site of the Black Bird, she knew what it meant, the X men and she was damned if she'd lose another child to them she'd already lost her first son and her adopted daughter to them.

"Genma get your ass out here" she cried, everyone turned, Genma shook in fear at the sight of Nodoka and knew he wouldn't make it the koi pond without been seen, Ranma stared out at his mother unsure how he should feel or what he should do.

"I know you're here Genma so come out and bring my son before I have to go in and snap your neck" she cried as she took a step towards the Tendo residence. Ranma saw Genma needed some incentive so gave him a little push or rather a hard kick, sending him flying into the backyard where he landed in front of Nodoka.

"No-Chan" Genma stuttered in fear.

"What don't you recognize me…then perhaps this will help jog your memory" she stated as her voice changed in the second half before she slowly morphed back into her original form, Kitty gasped, she had stood beside Ranma, the other X men had gone out Scott and Jean on a date, Wolverine and the professor went to analyze the local martial artists, well that was what the professor was doing Logan was either looking to let off steam or get a descent drink.

"Mystique" Kitty gasped.

"Who are you?" Genma then asked confused.

"The mother of the child you kidnapped sixteen years ago when you were in Canada" Mystique yelled, Genma's eyes widened in fear as he realized just who Mystique was, she then stuck Genma in the gut with the handle of the Katana, causing him arch over in pain as he was robbed of his breath and stumbles backwards, she then prepared to torture him with the weapon until he spilled his guts and told her where her son was.

"Mother?" Ranma gasped as pieced the pieces of what was been said together, he then picked up her scent it was similar to his own thanks to Wolverines senses evolved to pick up any scent even with Mystiques evolved powers hiding it.

Mystique then looked up hearing the word 'mother' then she spotted him, her son, yet she didn't know his name she hadn't been able to name him, Magneto had dragged her away forcing her to watch as he experimented on Kurt and even if she had named him it wouldn't matter now.

"Son" Mystique gasped as a look of joy appeared upon her face, she began to approach him when Kitty stood in front of him trying to protect him.

"Stay back Mystique I won't let you harm him" Kitty yelled.

"Ranma you pervert" Akane yelled as she swung her mallet at Ranma, who responded on reflex, growing giant, silver, angel like wings, adamantium wings, protecting himself and Kitty from the mallet, the mallet bounced off of his wings and hit Akane in the face causing her to go flying backwards and make a new door from the dining area to the kitchen.

Mystique gasped at what she had just seen, she was angry that Kitty was blocking her path, happy she had finally found her son, proud her son was like her a mutant and enrage by what the young girl had tried to do to her son. She gritted her teeth and glared at Akane as she stumbled back into the dining area, pissed by what Ranma had done, the fact he was a mutant finally reaching her brain which only made her rage increase.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mystique screamed before leaping at Akane and kicking her through another wall before she could react, she was going to strike again when a large wing blocked her path, she was about to attack the one stopping her when she saw it was her son.

"Stop…mother…if you continue to attack her then that makes you no better than her" Ranma stated.

"She tried to hurt you…" Mystique began.

"I know and it wasn't the first time but next time will be the last time" Ranma muttered angrily.

A/N Hope you all liked it plz review, open to suggestions as always, hope you liked the little twist.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mother" Kitty gasped, eyes widening.

"Yes Ranma is my child" Mystique answered, she then leapt over the two of them, Ranma turned just in time to be hugged by his mother, making skin on skin contact, Ranma hugged back, feeling his strength slowly leaving him but he didn't care he now was with his actual mother, though there were still a lot of questions that he needed answers too before he could fully accept her.

Ranma's legs began to shake, Kitty noticed and grabbed Ranma, pulling him out of Mystique's grasp. "Ranma" she cried worriedly as his legs buckled, he grabbed onto Kitty for support.

"Ranma what's wrong?" Mystique asked concerned as she tried to approach him, only to have Kitty block her again. "Out of the way X man" Mystique stated threateningly.

"No! can't you see what you did to him…he's like Rogue" Kitty cried, Mystique's eyes widened, as she understood what she meant.

"So if I..." Mystique began but couldn't finish her heart breaking she had finally found her son only to find she could never touch him without hurting him.

"You touch him you hurt him" Kitty stated.

"But…I thought…those wings" Mystique stuttered confused.

"The wings are my male form's natural powers, some sicko who calls himself Sinister did this to me" Ranma responded as let go of Kitty and tried to regain his balance while trying to sort out his mind thanks to his mother's memories.

"Sinister" Mystique spat with venom filling her voice as she mentally swore to find him and end him in the most painful way possible.

"Hold on…you're an enemy of the X men" Ranma stuttered.

"We don't always see eye to eye" Mystique replied, forgetting that her son got a big chunk of her mind. "Why?" Mystique hoping to god he wasn't going to say he was one of them.

"I'm…an X man mom…I have been for the past week" Ranma responded, eyes dropping to the ground, Mystique's hands formed fists in her rage, no way was she going to lose another child because of this.

"I…don't care you're my son it's taken sixteen years to find you and I'm not going to lose you because of this" Mystique stated, her fists deforming.

A/N Sorry how short this is but getting some writers block and my last chapter got a mega flame and since it was a guest I can't reply to them, I've got one thing to say to all guest users if you don't like something keep it to yourself or at least get an account so we can justify ourselves, also I have a lot of people who like this fic and all you're doing is ruining it for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Mystique then pulled Ranma into a strong hug, tears filling her eyes before beginning to fall when Ranma returned the hug, making sure to only touch her clothing not wanting to be confronted by pain again.

"Hold on you said Genma kidnapped me…so who's my real father?" Ranma asked, Mystique pulled away.

"Mystique what're you doing here?" a new voice yelled, they all then turned to see Logan and the professor had returned. Mystique began to back away when Wolverine unsheathed his adamantium claws and began to approach her.

"Wait Wolverine" Kitty said as she moved between him and Mystique.

"Out of the way half pint Mystique can't be trusted" Wolverine stated.

"I know that but like she's Ranma's mother" Kitty responded, Wolverine stopped and looked towards the two mutants in question.

"Someone certainly had a busy social life, I knew that bald oaf wasn't the father just from the scent but the scent of his parents were hidden…guess that was all Sinister's doing" Wolverine responded.

"So not even you could detect the scent of the father" Mystique stated smirking slightly it was rare that Wolverine was unable to pick out such a specific scent.

"Not after Sinister messed with it" Wolverine spat.

"Calm down Wolverine this is a delicate matter…Mystique may I have a word with you?" the professor asked.

"Yes of course" Mystique responded, knowing that the professor would need to know everything before he would let her near Ranma while he was in his care and things would be complicated enough with just Kurt and Rogue.

"Ranma why don't you and Kitty go into town while I talk with Mystique?" the professor proposed, Ranma just nodded in response before leaving with Kitty. Unaware a certain old freak had returned and heard everything that had been said.

The duo began to wonder around town, Kitty had been very curious about Ranma's past and the areas he'd preferred to hang out, although Ranma was fairly vague in certain areas of Nerima and his past. Soon the two of them happened upon something that caught Kitty's interest but brought a few sour memories, a certain ice rink.

"What do you say Ranma, it like could be fun?" Kitty asked as she gave Ranma the puppy dog eyes, a look that Ranma couldn't resist.

"Err…sure" Ranma replied before leading Kitty by his gloved hands into the ice rink.

The minute Kitty got her skates on she began performing a few fancy tricks.

Ranma cautiously stepped onto the ice, holding onto the side, remembering what happened last time before skating towards Kitty.

"What the?" Ranma asked confused as she easily stopped.

"Like what's wrong Ranma?" Kitty asked.

"Since when did I know how to skate?" Ranma asked.

"You must have picked it up when we touched" Kitty responded before taking Ranma's hand again and beginning to skate together, they skated for a good hour until someone knocked into them, or Ranma specifically, knocking him back on the ice.

"Oh how cute come home with Azusa little Sophia" Azusa said as she took Ranma's left glove and began hugging it.

"Hey give that back" Ranma yelled as he rose to his feet and snatched back his glove before slipping it back on.

"Hey give Azusa back her little SOPHIA" Azusa yelled as she began hitting the back of Ranma's head, his powers began to take it's tole on him, he then focused and made himself intangible, Azusa then fell flat on her face when her fists went through Ranma causing her to lose her balance.

"Ahhh a ghost" Azusa screamed, it wasn't long before Mikado came onto the scene, sweeping up Kitty and skating off, leaving Azusa on her own.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from that fiend now allow me to grace your lips with mine" Mikado said as he dipped her back and began to lower his face upon hers.

"Hey let go of her you bastard!" Ranma yelled as he began to sprint towards him, sprouting black angelic wings and flying towards the two of them. Ranma proceeded to strike Mikado with a roundhouse kick, Mikado went flying backwards due to the speed of Ranma's kick as well as his strength and new metallic bones, Mikado went flying through the wall surrounding the rink and the spectator seats as well.

Ranma then caught Kitty before she could fall and landed back on his feet and placed Kitty down so she stood upright, Ranma the reabsorbed his wings.

"I swear one of these days I'll go through a day without ruining my shirt" Ranma stated before looking over his shoulder and at the two large holes in the back of his shirt, causing Kitty to giggle.

"Thanks Ranma…who was that creep?" Kitty then asked.

"Anytime Kitty anytime, as for who that was, his name is Mikado, he's a lot like Kuno but he's much more of a threat and far more annoying" Ranma replied.

"YOU GIVE AZUSA BACK HER SOPHIA" Azusa yelled as she skated after Ranma.

"Ranma?...err…I should of known…who else could such a pain in my ass?" Mikado stated as he skated back onto the ice and towards Ranma.

"If it isn't the thief and the molester, same as always I see" Ranma greeted.

"I still have a bone to pick with you Ranma, you stripped us of our titles and prevented me from kissing my one thousandths woman" Mikado stated.

"So?" Ranma asked not entirely bothered.

"I challenge you to a rematch and this time I won't lose last time you got lucky mutant scum" Mikado spat.

"What do you say Kitty you up for a match of martial arts skating?" Ranma asked, Kitty was now pissed off, she couldn't stand mutant haters and n top of that he'd tried to steal a kiss from her after pulling her away from Ranma.

"Sure Ranma" Kitty replied.

"We accept" Ranma replied

"Good, the match will take place tomorrow at noon" Mikado replied before skating off.

"And when we win you will Azusa back her Sophia" Azusa stated before skating off after her partner.

The Next Day…

Ranma and Kitty got up early and heading down to the ice skating rink in order to get some last minute practise in.

Noon…

All the skaters left the rink as Mikado, Azusa, Ranma and Kitty got in position, the Tendos, Genma and Xmen, even Mystique turned up to watch.

Akane was surprised when Ranma skated with ease. "When did he learn to skate?" Soun asked surprised.

"Ranma absorbs the strengths, weaknesses and memories of those he touches perhaps one of those he made contact with knows how to skate after Kitty seems to be quite agile on the ice" the professor explained.

"Incredible with that ability I'll be able to retrain him easily and he'll become strong enough to be the perfect head of the dojos even though he's a mutant" Genma stated.

"WHAT! I'm the heir to the dojo not him, he's a sex changing pervert and a disgusting mutant" Akane spat, Mystique had to retrain herself not to attack the youngest Tendo.

Mikado launched himself at Kitty with his famous 'Kiss Attack' only t skate right into a pair of argentanium angelic wings.

"Try that again Mikado and I'll kill you" Ranma threatened.

"Disgusting mutant you shan't stop me from giving her my special greeting" Mikado stated before skating back slightly, Ranma reabsorbed his wings, both Ranma and Kitty had been so focused on Mikado they hadn't noticed Azusa skate round them, she proceeded to slide on her back through Ranma's legs, grabbing hold of them causing him to fall, Kitty grabbed Ranma's hands to try and stop him from falling onto the ice only to fall herself with him.

Mikado then grabbed hold of Azusa's legs and lifted them up again, stronger than before as he'd been training for a rematch with Ranma so even with Ranma's adamantium bones he managed to lift them, struggling like he had before though.

He then proceeded to use one of their strongest attacks "Lets see if you remember this one Ranma, THE GOODBYE WHIRL" Mikado declared as he began to spin as fast as he could.

"Let go and I'll stop spinning" Mikado stated.

"Ranma let go, my powers will stop me from getting hurt" Kitty explained.

"No way am I gonna let go of you Kitty" Ranma declared as their speed increased, Kitty closed her eyes out of reflex.

Mikado continued to spin until he began to drill a hole in the ice causing him to lose his balance, he fell flat n his face as did his partner, creating imprints of their bodies in the ice but not before Azusa let go of Ranma, Ranma then positioned them so he'd take the damage and sprouted black angelic wings and began to try and flap them to stop the fall, however, due to their speed and momentum by the time Ranma began t flap his wings he hit the wall, creating a large crater before falling onto the ice and letting go of Kitty and falling onto his hands and knees.

"Ranma are you alright?" Kitty asked worriedly as she put a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Yeah…just give me a minute, Kitty then noticed one of Ranma's wings was barley attacked to his back.

"Ranma your wing it's like almost…" Kitty stuttered worriedly.

"I know…" Ranma gasped, the wing then slowly stitched itself back on, his other injuries also began to heal.

"Ha, the last time that happened he had to leave the match only this time there's no one to substitute for him" Mikado laughed only to gawk when Ranma stood back up, Ranma then altered his wings, turning them into adamantium.

"Surprised Mikado, maybe it's the fact your goodbye whirl failed against me again or perhaps it's because I not only survived the fall but have made a full recovery before you could get a single hit or snide remark?" Ranma laughed as he taunted Mikado.

Azusa was out cold from the hit she took and Mikado was now supporting a broken arm, he took off towards Ranma.

"What you up to Mikado your partners out so you lose" Ranma stated.

"Except your cheating no one could take that kind of hit and get back up" Mikado yelled. Ranma then launched metallic feather darts at Mikado, the force causing him to go flying and be pinned against the wall just above the ice, Ranma reabsorbed his wings.

"Now leave me and Kitty alone or next time I won't be so nice" Ranma stated before leaving the rink with Kitty. He then spotted Nabiki waiting at the exit.

"You finished your business yet Nabiki?" Ranma asked wanting to leave Nerima as soon as possible, Nabiki gave him a sly smirk.

"Just about give me another day or so" Nabiki responded.

A/N Hope you all liked the chapter and that this ones the proper length for a chapter. Plz review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Logan couldn't tell whose Ranma's parents were due to Sinister but he knows that they were both mutant as humans and mutants have different scents.

Kasumi had been preparing dinner when the Professor approached her, she had sensed him coming and had known he'd try to talk to her alone sooner or later since the minute he arrived.

"Kasumi I would like to offer you another chance to come to my school and learn to control your mutant powers" he stated.

"I'm sorry Professor but you know I can't my family needs me" Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi I know your family never recovered after your mother passed away but you shouldn't have to sacrifice your life because of it, we both know since your mother pas well over a decade ago your family will never go back to how it was before and I'm sorry that I have to say this but if I don't do something now you could end up wasting your life…they now see you as a replacement of your mother, you comfort your father, cook, clean, sow, act as the voice of reason for your sisters and even scold them, if they are ever going to properly grieve and get over it you must stop or at least due less" the Professor explained, it hurt but Kasumi knew it was true.

"I know professor…I don't mind looking after everyone…but to use me to replace mom…but I can't leave them" Kasumi replied.

"I understand Kasumi, it is after all your choice" the Professor replied before wheeling out of the kitchen, leaving Kasumi to mull it over.

'If I stay this is how I'll live the rest of my life…as a replacement for mother…but they need me I can't just leave them' Kasumi thought to herself, desperately searching for answers that would not come. Akane entered the kitchen, hoping she could cook dinner and prove she was a master chef.

"Hey Kasumi, I'll cook dinner today" Akane greeted, walking over to the fridge and pulling out some random ingredients that she thought looked interesting before doing same with the spice rack, completely ignoring what Kasumi had already made.

"Err…sure Akane" Kasumi replied almost absentmindedly "Akane would you mind if I left to study?" Kasumi asked.

"Hmm…why would I mind?" Akane asked.

"Because she's the one who's been looking after us all" said a new voice, the two girls turned to see Ranma-chan enter the kitchen.

"What are you talking about pervert?" Akane huffed.

"She's been treating you and Nabiki like a mother would and she treat me like a brother…sister…she's worried that if she leaves you won't be able to look after yourselves, that you need her" Ranma-chan explained.

"What are you talking about? Kasumi doesn't treat us like mom, she just cooks and cleans, I'm sure we can do that while Kasumi's at school" Akane replied, not realizing what she'd just said.

"So that's it I just cook and clean and you're saying that I can take a break to go to school and can resume my duties when I return?" Kasumi questioned rhetorically, Akane had just described her like one would describe a maid, a slave.

"Akane, who cared for you when you got sick, who comforted you when you needed it who helped you when no one else would or could?" Kasumi questioned.

"I never said you didn't Kasumi" Akane replied.

"Akane you just said that Kasumi only cooks and cleans" Ranma replied, receiving a glare from the younger Tendo.

"If that's the case then and since I only cook and clean you don't need me around, I'm sure you can handle all that yourself, while I go off to school to learn to control my abilities with Ranma" Kasumi responded, the other two occupants froze.

"Abilities" the two questioned in perfect sync.

"Yes" Kasumi replied before turning to face Ranma "Much like you Ranma I have a mutant power and more than one, I'm a telepath, I can read thoughts, feel your emotions and move things with my mind, my powers awakened twelve years ago, I was only six, when mother died, the professor approached me and I refused him in order to grieve and look after my family" Kasumi explained.

"You…you're…a mutant" Akane stuttered.

"Yes Akane I am and I don't approve of how you or the rest of our family has been speaking of mutants" Kasumi spat, whenever the subject of mutants came up when they were discovered, she had originally thought she could finally tell her family without fear of been rejected when they began bad mouthing them, calling them freak, her a freak, saying they should be arrested, shouldn't exist, every word felt like a blow to her heart and yet she continued to help her family, hoping they may change and she could tell them what she was, she didn't want to lose her family because she was a mutant.

Akane began to slowly realize what her and her family had done, she hadn't realized it with Ranma, neither did she care but her sister was another story she'd been bad mouthing mutants, calling them 'sins against Kami-sama' that they shouldn't exist, she'd been actually including her sister without knowing it and making her feel like an outcast a freak, slowly pushing her away.

Ranma-chan approached the older Tendo and embraced her in a hug, he may not be a telepath or an empath but she knew when someone needed comforting and Kasumi had gone through the same thing she had, except for her it was more personal and would sting more and she'd been keeping what she was a secret a lot longer than she had. Kasumi returned the hug, making sure she didn't touch Ranma's skin; she didn't want to hurt him.

Normally Akane would be fuming and roaring her battle cry of 'RANMA YOU PERVERT' before malleting him into the stratosphere, but what her sister had said had just shattered her entire reality, much more than Ranma and Genma's curses had.

Ranma and Kasumi left the kitchen, leaving the youngest Tendo to create the toxic mass that she called food and would undoubtedly attempt to force it down the throat of anyone who refused to eat it or insulted it before tasting it and would mallet anyone who insulted it in anyway after tasting it.

The duo found the Professor on the Black Bird, talking with Wolverine and Mystique, the two of them hid out of sight to find what was going on, both knowing it was futile since the Professor was a telepath and could sense their presence and Logan with his heightened senses would be able to smell them, but can't kill a guy for trying. The two adults did know they were there but didn't see the harm in hearing the conversation and besides Ranma would find out eventually.

"Come clean Mystique who's Ranma's father?" Logan asked, more than a slight growl in his voice, Mystique averted her gaze.

"I'll tell you but only if you promise not to hurt him…or her" Mystique replied, more than confused with the gender curse she had seen and she was a shape shifter for crying out loud.

"We would never harm him" the Professor replied.

"Promise me, give me your word" Mystique begged.

"Fine you have our word that we won't harm Ranma" the Professor replied, his interest in who the father was growing by the second.

"His father is…Sabretooth" Mystique admitted, almost crying out the name, Logan stiffened.

"SABRETOOTH" Logan roared, her metallic claws erupting from his fists.

"Yes…we were together for a short time…but long enough" Mystique admitted.

"Who's Sabretooth" Ranma-chan asked as she and Kasumi stepped out of their hiding place, knowing that the Professor and Logan had known of their presence from the start.

"A mutant…a dangerous one at that, he and Wolverine have a complicated past, he's like Wolverine was when we found him, all rage, a beast except he doesn't care for innocent bystanders and shares Magnetos belief of mutant superiority" Charles explained, Ranma made a mental note to ask about Magneto later.

"So my father is worse than Genma" Ranma-chan stated, his voice barley a whisper.

"You're not your father kid…you're your own person, if you weren't me and you'd be fighting to the death" Logan replied, a slight feral growl in his voice, Ranma looked up at the older mutant.

"Thanks" Ranma-chan whispered.

"No problem kid" Logan replied.

"Kasumi, I trust you have thought my proposition through?" Charles inquired, Kasumi slightly nodded.

"Yes and I accept your offer, it's time I take control of my life, my family need to learn how to stand on their own feet" Kasumi replied.

"Well said" Ranma commented, a smile graced the Professor's lips at hearing Kasumi's answer.

"I'm glad to hear that Kasumi and I'm sure you'll make a great addition to our family" the Professor stated.

A/N Sorry I took so long and this chapter isn't as long as the last one, pressed for time, hope you all liked it plz review, thanks Skyline Slider for correcting my mistake with Sabretooth, does anybody know what relation Sabretooth and Logan have, I looked it up and found rumours of Sabretooth been Logan's dad, brother, prototype and nothing at all.


	16. Chapter 16

That Night…

Everyone was sat around the dining table, Kasumi had yet to tell anyone besides Akane that she was leaving. Everyone just stared at the 'food' in front of them, it appeared to be black sludge, pulsating with a green glow. Logan took a whiff, the stench assaulted his heightened senses and turned his skin a pale green.

"Akane this is…" Soun trailed off as he stirred with a soup spoon, receiving a growl from the dish.

"Boiled rice, my own recipe" Akane replied proudly, believing that it would taste heavenly, while everyone else was trying to figure out how the hell she went from rice to growling black sludge.

"Akane did you even taste this?" Ranma asked.

"Why? I already know that it tastes heavenly" Akane replied.

"A good cook always tastes their…creation…before serving it" Kasumi replied.

"I don't see the point in tasting it when I already know how good it tastes" Akane replied. The sludge let out another growl at Logan who countered with his own feral growl, causing the other occupants, excluding Akane to sweat drop as Wolverine and the bowl of…rice had a growling contest.

"Are we sure she isn't related to Sinister?" Mystique asked, attempting to poke it with her spoon only to have a blob rise up and open what appeared to be a maw and bite the off the head off the spoon before chewing it up, swallowing it and descending back into the sludge.

All the mutants turned to Logan, hoping he could deliver an answer to that question with his mutant sense of smell, Logan just continued to growl at his bowl. Soun choked on his drink, he'd hoped he's never hear that name again, everyone looked towards the Tendo matriarch.

"Why is no one eating the dinner I made?" Akane asked the annoyance in her tone was quickly turning into one of anger.

"Because rice isn't supposed to growl" Ranma replied, his bowl growled at him only to receive a feral growl from Ranma that sounded like a large cat, the sound sent a shiver up Ranma's spine.

"He really is the son of Sabretooth, looks like another mutant ability is activating" Logan muttered.

"But how is that possible, in this form I grow wings and when female manipulate the elements how can another mutant ability activate?" Ranma asked.

"Well Logan's blood already ran through her veins and when you absorbed Logan's abilities and since he's Sabretooth's half-brother combined with your ability to evolve mutant powers, perhaps allowed you to unlock his powers" Charles mused.

"RANMA YOU PERVERTED JERK" Akane roared her usual battle cry, she'd been fuming before but Ranma's comment like always pushed her over the edge, she summoned her mallet and swung it at Ranma only to cut through a cloud of smoke as Ranma flashed out of existence.

BAMF

A cloud of smoke appeared behind Akane causing the younger Tendo to cough as the smoke wasn't breathable for anything in their dimension; Ranma gripped the back of Akane's neck, hard, before lifting her off the ground.

"I did say the next time you tried to harm me would be the last time, didn't I?" Ranma asked in a menacing yet mocking tone before spinning round on his heel and throwing her through the side wall to their left, behind Soun.

"How dare you harm my baby girl Ranma, apologise to her right now" Soun roared.

"That chance, Akane tried to hit me with her mallet because I stated the fact that rice isn't supposed to growl" Ranma spat before turning to take his leave, he stopped at the door and glanced back at Nabiki.

"Please tell me you've finished you're business here" Ranma moaned.

"Yes" Nabiki replied in a neutral tone.

"Well since your business is concluded we can take our leave" the Professor said.

"Yes, I'll just need a minute to pack" Nabiki replied.

"Everyone there's something I've been wanting to tell you all for years now" Kasumi declared as she rose to her feet.

"Oh and what is that Kasumi?" Soun asked his eldest daughter.

"I'm a mutant daddy, I have been for twelve years and I'm going with the professor here to learn to control my powers" Kasumi replied, Soun's reality shattered once again at this revelation and grew pale as he realized he'd made his daughter feel like an outsider by been so prejudice to mutants then came the reality that his two eldest daughters were leaving him to go to America, his eyes rolled back into his head before he fell backwards, onto the wooden floor, unconscious like he had when Ranma turned up in his cursed form.

Kasumi's gaze fell to the ground in shame due to how her father had reacted to her admitting she was a mutant, she turned and ran upstairs to pack, soon followed by Nabiki. The others headed out towards the Black Bird, Ranma leading the way, more than eager to leave Nerima behind and hoped that Hank could give him some answers about his mutations, such as gaining metallic claws when they weren't Logan's mutation.

A/N Sorry it's so short but I have writers block, plz review.


	17. Chapter 17

The flight back to the states had been very quiet, mainly due to the tension between those on board, between the X-Men and Mystique as well as Ranma and Nabiki. Kasumi's gave never moved from her lap.

'I betrayed them…I left my father and youngest sister on their own…to defend for themselves…I was born the one thing they hate, a mutant and I've selfishly taken off and left them behind' these thoughts and more circled Kasumi's mind.

'Stop that right now Kasumi' the professor's voice echoed throughout her mind, Kasumi jolted upright, surprised by the sudden voice, her head snapping up and her gaze shooting to the professor.

'But it's the truth' Kasumi replied.

'No it's not…Kasumi your life is your own, live it as you choose, it doesn't belong to your family, your father was supposed to take control of the household, not you and the fact that you're a mutant doesn't make you an object of hatred…they may despise our kind but that is only their own foolishness…you weren't born to serve them or bare their hatred…they are in the wrong not you' the professor replied.

'But…' Kasumi began.

'But nothing I will not sit by as you descend into a pit of depression because of your families mistakes, so stop telling yourself these lies' Xavier broke in, in his time he had seen many mutants destroy themselves, raised to believe they didn't deserve to be exist, that they shouldn't have been born, that it was their fault.

As this mental argument continued Ranma was sat next to Kitty, in the seat behind them was Mystique, on her own.

"How could you live with a family like that?" Kitty asked, eyes wide with shock, she couldn't believe how bad things were there.

"I had no choice" Ranma replied.

"There's always a choice" Mystique broke in from behind.

"No…mom…there wasn't…not really" Ranma replied, still getting used to calling Mystique his mother.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"I was honour bound to marry a Tendo so if I even considered leaving I would become ronin, I was raised to teach martial arts, I hardly spent any time in school thanks to my training journey and when I got to Nerima I was always too exhausted to pay attention, my only chance at a future was if I took over the Tendo Dojo…but to make matters worse if I ever tried to leave and sacrifice the remains of my honour my mother…erm…Nodoka would have me commit ritual seppuku…so you see I had no choice and thanks to my additional fiancés no matter what I did I would destroy someone's honour and break their heart…I felt nothing for any of them so I simply existed…waiting for one of my rivals to get lucky or for a fiancé to do me in" Ranma explained.

Mystique couldn't believe what she had heard, the woman she had impersonated had threatened to kill her son, if she was aware of this while she was in Nerima…well let's just say like all mother's she is very protective of her children and she would have no quarrels in killing a human that dared threaten her baby's life.

Kitty's eyes began to water, Kasumi's words echoing within her mind, of when she spoke of when she tried to read Ranma's mind and how she regretted his lack of mental defences. She now understood a little more of Ranma's life, that in the last years he had been merely waiting for someone to kill him and put him out of his misery.

'How could they…make him suffer like this…treat him with such disregard like a mere object…even before they learned of his mutant heritage…well don't worry Ranma because I swear I will do everything in my power to make you forget this pain and make things better' Kitty swore to herself.

Kitty placed her hand atop of Ranma's glove encased hand, giving him a small comforting smile, Ranma smiled weakly in response.

"Don't worry Ranma…you're away from that place now and if I have anything to say about it you won't ever be returning…you're free and surrounded by people who care about you" Kitty said.

"She's right Ranma" Mystique interjected.

"I…don't' know…chaos tends to follow me, no matter where I go" Ranma replied, his gaze locking on the ground.

"But this time you won't face it alone I…we…the X Men and…Mystique will be here for you, every step of the way" Kitty replied, trying to comfort Ranma, Ranma glanced in her direction, flashing her a small smile.

"Thanks Kitty" Ranma said.

Unknown to any of the three Nabiki had heard every word of Ranma's confession, doubting that it could have been that bad and so thought back to the past year and in result she was struck by a sick realisation, of how right Ranma was. She black mailed and extorted him, she did this to everyone but then again everyone else had friends for moral support, Ranma had none only people who wanted to kill him and marry…no own him. He has no choice in his life, taken at a young age and trained in unholy training methods then forced into multiple engagements…going all his life without a mother then the woman they believed to be his mother arrived and practically threatened to kill him and openly admitted it in front of Ranma, even if she didn't know it was him and then there was his curse, Nabiki imagined how she would feel changing genders at the whim of anyone with water and whatever cruel kami wanted a laugh, to be called a freak by the one who was supposed to love and marry her.

'How could I have missed this…I claim to be the smart one yet I didn't notice that my main source of yen was…suicidal and that the only thing stopping him was honour…he was just waiting to be killed…and I only made things worst' Nabiki thought to herself, eyes beginning to shake.

A/N Sorry I took so long and it's another short one, still got writers block, any suggestions will be appreciated, plz review.


	18. Chapter 18

Once they landed Ranma, Mystique and Kitty headed straight to Hank's lab, eager to learn more about Ranma's powers, the reason for his gaining of Wolverine's metallic claws, Mystique hoping to find a way that she would be able to at least hug her only child who didn't completely despise her without hurting him, Kitty and Ranma was mostly consisting of curiosity.

They soon stopped at a metal door, Ranma hit the button at the side of the door, the said door opened in a similar fashion to an elevator door with more speed.

'Why not just have a normal door with a normal handle?' Ranma mused to himself as the trio entered, they were greeted by the sight of Hank wearing a white lab coat and his thick framed glasses, hanging upside down from the ceiling as he mixed two chemicals.

"Hey Beast" Kitty greeted.

"Ah I see you have returned" Beast greeted as he fell from the roof, landing stood upright, he placed down the chemical compound and turned to face his guests, his expression hardened at seeing Mystique.

"And perhaps you could inform me as of why Mystique is with you?" Beast questioned.

"She's Ranma's mother" Kitty sighed.

"Oh?" Beast questioned, raising an eyebrow 'Three kids all of the same generation…she's worse than a teenager' he thought to himself.

"Yes, he is and after all these years I have finally found him again and so far he's the only one not to despise me" Mystique snapped.

"So anyway back to the reason we're here" Ranma began raising, raising his hand as a fist, three metallic blades erupted from his knuckles "Could you find out why when I absorbed Logan's powers I gained these as an added bonus?" he continued, Hank's expression became serious.

"Hmm…I'll have to run some tests" Beast replied, he headed towards a cabinet and took out a needle "I'll need some blood" he stated.

Ranma merely shrugged his shoulders and extended his arm, Hank quickly located a vein and took a sample.

"Thank you, now just one more thing to make sure you gained the whole adamantium coating or if it is just the claws or some areas" Beast explained before leading Ranma and the others to an examining table "Just lie down" he instructed, Ranma did so, Hank turned to a monitor, typed a few keys and soon a white machine moved over him, a light blue light engulfing one a part of his body a time, moving up and down, scanning his body.

The scan only lasted a few minutes before Hank had the results he needed, the machinery retracted and a digital diagram of Ranma's body.

"It would seem Ranma that you're skeleton much like Logan's is fully coated by adamantium, I should have the results of your blood test by tomorrow night and hopefully that will shed some light on the subject" Beast explained.

"Ok, thanks" Ranma replied.

' _Ranma can you please come to my office, alone'_ the Professor requested, his voice echoing within Ranma's mind.

"Sorry guys but I've got to go see the Professor" Ranma said before leaving the trio behind and heading to Xavier's office.

Professor X's Office…

Ranma politely knocked on the door before entering to find the Professor sat behind his desk, three seats on the opposite side, two of which were occupied by Rogue and Kurt.

"Ok now that Ranma's here can ya tell us what's up?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah Professor vwhat's up?" Kurt poked.

"Well you see while in Nerima some new information came to light about Mr Saotome's ancestry and it effects the both of you" the Professor replied.

'Is he deliberately been vague?' Ranma mused.

"Why would it affect us?" Rogue questioned.

"Well you see…Ranma is your half-brother, his mother is Mystique" he explained, their jaws dropped.

"You mean he's our…?" Kurt began but wondered off, not sure how to specify Ranma's gender.

"Yes-but there's more, you see Ranma wants to give Mystique a chance so it is certain probability she'll be spending more time at the mansion" the Professor continued.

"What? But she can't be trusted" Rogue stated.

"She will be watched closely" the Professor replied, Kurt turned to Ranma.

"How can you trust her?" the disguised mutant questioned.

"Because she's the only mother I've known to not threaten to kill me or have me commit suicide if I don't turn out as she wants" Ranma retorted, the other two stiffened.

"Ah, yes, you see in the past couple days we have learned things were worse than most of us originally thought it was in Nerima, even I found myself surprised when I saw how his family reacted and I read his mind when he first arrived" the Professor explained.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked as she turned to Ranma.

"You hate mom because you feel you can't trust her, but no matter what she's done it can't be worse than what the woman I believed to be my mother threatened to do and showed her willingness to follow through on several occasions" Ranma stated, remembering the vague explanations his mother gave him when he questioned why his supposed siblings despised her. He rose to his feet.

"If that's it I would like to take my leave" Ranma stated, the Professor merely nodded and Ranma took his leave.

"Great so Mystique's gonna be hanging round here" Rogue muttered.

"It would appear so but perhaps you could give her a second chance" the Professor replied.

"Vwhat are you kidding us Professor, she's one of the bad guys" Kurt snapped.

"That maybe but I doubt she would harm you" the Professor replied.

"That's not what I'm worried about, it's her mind games I'm worried about" Rogue replied.

"Trust me I will ensure she doesn't attempt anything but with her reuniting with Ranma after so many years I doubt she'd risk doing anything that could cost her the only one of her children yet to reject her" the Professor replied.

That Night…

The Professor was currently in Hank's laboratory, the furry blue mutant continued to look through a microscope at Ranma's blood, watching its reaction to small chips of metal.

"Have you found out anything as to why Ranma has developed Wolverine's metallic claws after absorbing his powers?" Xavier questioned.

"Yes…it's truly fascinating his powers seem to have evolved too an entirely new level, far superior to Rogue's" Hank replied.

"Oh?" the Professor questioned.

"Yes, you see Rogue so far has demonstrated that she can absorb nonphysical force, like life forces and mutant abilities and you see I've always theorized that Rogue's abilities could eventually evolve to the point where she could absorb any form of energy such as electricity for example" Hank replied.

"Are you saying Ranma has already reached this level?" the Professor questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Further" Hank replied.

The Next Day…

Ranma, Kitty and Kasumi headed down to Hank's lab, Kasumi as she had been requested to by the Professor via telepathy and Ranma and Kitty simply to find out the test results from Ranma's blood.

Hank's Lab…

The trio entered to find both Hank and the Professor already awaiting them.

"So Beast do you have the results to the tests?" Kitty asked.

"Yes…they were most surprising indeed, Ranma I have tested the capabilities of your DNA and have compared the results with what we already know of Rogue's abilities and it seems that when Sinister programmed your DNA to evolve all mutant abilities you come into contact with to their full extent has seemed to have evolved your ability to absorb nonphysical forces and attributes to the point that you can absorb physical matter and if I am right that would explain why you gained Wolverine's claws after absorbing his abilities, you absorbed everything all the way down to the metallic adamantium skeleton" Hank explained.

"What does that mean exactly?" Ranma questioned.

"Ranma I want you to place your hands on the wall and focus all your attention from it, try to absorb it" Hank stated, Ranma did so, wearing a confused expression, he placed both hands on the wall and began to focus on it, closing his eyes, extending his sense of touch. He felt it. He could feel something travel through the wall into his flesh and spread over his body.

"Ranma?" Kitty gasped, Ranma's eyes opened and he turned to face her.

"Is something wrong?" Ranma questioned.

"Ranma look at your hands" Hank instructed, Ranma glanced down to see his hands and clothing now coated in the same steel that made the wall.

"Ranma please allow me to scan you once again, let's just see how far this process has gone" Hank proposed, Ranma nodded and allowed Hank to scan him again.

Kasumi approached the Professor while Hank, Ranma and Kitty headed to the machine in order to scan Ranma.

"You wanted me to come here Professor?" Kasumi stated.

"Yes, Kasumi am I right in presuming you still want to enter the medical field?" the Professor questioned.

"Yes" Kasumi replied.

"Well, Hank has offered to take you on as an apprentice and help you gain knowledge and experience in this field" the Professor stated.

"Really?" Kasumi gasped, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes" the Professor replied.

"Why thank you Professor I would be honoured" Kasumi replied.

"Well I'm sure Hank would be glad to hear it" the Professor replied before taking his leave.

Ranma came out of the machine.

"The results shouldn't take too long" Hank stated.

"Okay…but what do I do about…this?" Ranma questioned, gesturing to his body.

"Well, what did you do to absorb the material in the first place?" Hank questioned.

"Well…I focussed on it like you said, extended my sight through my sense of touch and…sort of…pulled the metal into me and…well I imagined it surrounding me, sort of protecting me" Ranma replied.

' _So it's all mental'_ Hank mused.

"Try using your mind to drop it, release the metal" Hank instructed, Ranma closed his eyes and imagined the metal dropping off his body and sure enough the metal faded from view as if been washed out and soon Ranma was back to normal.

A/N Sorry I took so long and it's so short, writers block.


End file.
